The Dragons Little Nun
by Dragons123d
Summary: (AU) After the latest raid by Ddraig the mighty, the residents of Kuoh Town send Asia to be their sacrifice to the crimson scaled beast. But things don't go exactly as planned... (Being rewritten with the help of ahsoei)
1. Prologue

Long ago in the hills of the world, there lay the land that was ruled by the Devils. Under their rule, all the people of the land prospered and grew. All this trade and commerce came from the City of Bune, the center of all the commerce in the world. This prosperous city was filled with the finest of cloth, jewels, wines and crafts, constantly filled everyday with all the peoples of the land. All this was possible from the greatest of the Devil Kingdoms, Diafol.

The Kingdom that was carved and forged inside the Crimson Mountain, ruled by the Devil King, Zenelious Gremory. Along with his son, Zeoticus Gremory, Zenelious ruled the Devil kingdom in peace. However, that changed when the Devils began to dig into the depths of the Crimson Mountain as they were forgers of the finest art. The more they dug, the more the people gained in wealth. The king shared his wealth with everyone in need before the time of the greatest find.

The Devils had been mining for years before the greatest of the treasures were found, the Lilithstone. The proverbial heart of the Crimson mountain, the magical stone was the turning point for the Devil People and the kingdoms. When the miners brought the Lilithstone to Zenelious, the King took the stone and began to study it with great ernest. Months after the finding of the stone, the King used it for the first time on the kingdom's gold, the magic of the Lilithstone doubling the treasury's gold but at a great cost.

For every time the magic of the stone was used, the treasure that was created from the magic would carry a devastating curse, making the treasure call out for the greatest horder to come and claim it. The weeks after this power was found, Zenelious continued to magic of the Lilithstone to grow the treasury beyond what it had been, but all this would come to an end. For the curse had become so powerful that the gold called the most dangerous horder to the gates of Diafol.

* * *

Zeoticus Gremory stood on the ramparts of Diafol with his eldest son, Sirzech Perseus Lucifer nee Gremory, looking at the land that was ruled by his father. Not that he would say that his father had started going off the deep end, which he kind of did, after using the Lilithstone. No, the way the gold in the treasury seemed to resonate with darker magic than he had ever felt, but it had been harmless.

"Father," His son looked to the east, frowning, "Do you hear that noise?"

Looking in the direction that his eldest was looking, Zeoticus heard something that chilled him to the bone. The noise started out low before building in power, causing the tree's to violently quake and a few to snap from the force. It kept building until it came loud and clear, sounding like the winds of a powerful hurricane, but it was darker and more dangerous. He quickly turned and marched down the ramparts, his voice coming out sharp and hard.

"Raise the alarm! Get the people into the underground shelters and warn the city of Bune!" He ordered, Sirzech on his heels.

"Father, what is it?" His son said, his eyes looking nervous and a bit fearful.

Zeoticus grabbed his son and pulled him down as emerald green flames barely missed them, turning the guards that had been posted nearby into ashen corpses. Hurriedly pushing Sirzech into Diafol, Zeoticus ran towards the armory, his mind racing to think.

"FATHER!" Sirzech shouted, "What was that?!"

"Dragon's fire!" Zeoticus shouted back, "The fire of Ddraig Y Goch, the Red Dragon Emperor!"

His son paled and picked up the pace, running to get the armies ready as his father ran toward to find his father.

* * *

However, the City of Bune had been struck by the wrath of the Fire Drake of the West, burning towers looking sickly against the dying light of the setting sun. Ddraig laid waste and death until the City of Bune was nothing more than a ruin before he turned his gaze towards the Crimson Mountain.

* * *

Zeoticus stood at forefront of the Devil armies, his sword reflecting the light of the torches. Ahead of him were the massive iron doors of Diafol, 80 feet of Devil forged iron. But that wasn't stopping what made the army or himself nervous, no, it was the sound of something large attacking the doors. The doors held before the dents started appearing, causing a hush to go over the army.

As the doors started falling to the powerful attacks of the dragon, Zeoticus tightened his grip around his weapon before the claws of Ddraig came and pried open the door, the crimson scales glinting in the setting sun. As the doors gave way until Ddraig's strength and Zeoticus gritted his teeth.

"Charge!" He roared before emerald fire filled the grand hall of Diafol.

* * *

Sirzech ran into the hall, he had only gotten his sword before returning to see his father and the devil army swiftly defeated by the dragon. Emerald fire had killed most of the army the rest had been torn apart by the creature. Raising his sword, he charged the winged terror and slashed at his feet. Ddraig roared and whipped his tail at Sirzech, who dodged it and stabbed his weapon inbetween the scales of Ddraig.

Roaring in anger, Ddraig blasted his flames at the young Devil, but Sirzech was too fast and dodged them. Over and over, Sirzech attacked the monster before he was finally caught and brought down by the Crimson Terror.

 **"You fought with foolish bravery,** _ **Devil**_ **, but you will now die."** Ddraig hissed before roaring pain as Sirzech stabbed his foot.

That didn't save him, as he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the form of his little sister, Rias.

"RUN! GO! DON'T LOOK BACK!" Sirzech shouted before he was struck from behind by Ddraigs fire, his sword falling and landing at Rias's feet as she let out a scream that was louder than the roar of the emerald green flames that took her brother from this world.

* * *

On that day, the kingdom of Diafol was lost and the Fallen Angels, allies to the Devil's, watched from afar as they ran from the Crimson Mountain. On that day, Rias Elizabeth Gremory never forgave and never forgot as her world came to an end from Ddraig the Mighty.


	2. Chapter 1

Asia shivered slightly in the cold, dark tunnel that was the fastest way to the Crimson Mountain, her Nun's outfit was barely even suited for this type of weather. Of course, after the last raid from Ddraig Y Goch, the dragon that lived in the mountain itself, the people of Kuoh Town had gotten desperate and she was chosen as the sacrifice to appease the Red Dragon Emperor.

Asia moved quickly and reached the end of the tunnel, opening the door at the end of it before closing it behind her. It was warmer inside the mountain, another thing she would miss once the mighty crimson dragon ate her. That brought a tear to her eye, which she wiped away quickly; she was better than this. Of course, she just had to find Ddraig to even become the sacrifice in the first place.

The Nun walked around for what seemed like hours, finding nothing until a golden light caught her eye, drawing her closer. Asia was nearly blinded by the brightness of the gold that stretched for miles in every direction.

"Now, how am I supposed to find Ddraig in this?" Asia muttered dejectedly as she moved down the stairs and onto the mountainous pile of gold.

Asia carefully manouvred through the gold, but after several hours of searching, she couldn't find the dragon anywhere. Few minutes of further searching later, she sat down on the pile of gold to catch her breath.

While sitting down, Asia decided to look around to admire the sheer grandeur of the place she was in. While the walls and ceilings of the cavern were not different from the rocks of the mountains she had seen outside, the floor was covered with various treasures – coins, cups, jewelleries, furniture, and a lot more things made out of high-quality mineral that were only possessed by kings and nobles alike.

From the stories she had heard in the past, the dragon used to accept gold and treasures as tributes to appease him. However, it seemed riches no longer enough, as Ddraig had demanded her – a young maiden as a tribute for this time of the year.

Asia took another breath and gave an audible exhale, she was about to stand up to continue her search, until the gold beneath her shifted slightly. She paused on her movements, thinking whether it was only her imagination, or something else was happening in the cavern. Then, few seconds later, the treasures around her began to tremble, and she looked around to see that the mass of gold was shifting upwards, as if something else alive was buried beneath and proceeded to move out – and the thing was _massive_.

The creature slowly stood up, coming out from beneath the treasure right before Asia. Slowly looking up, she saw the blood red scales of Ddraig peeking through the gold and she also saw that the eye of the mighty dragon was beginning to open. Terrified, Asia quickly ran and hid behind a pillar, praying to her Lord that she wouldn't die from the dragon's wrath.

 **"Well…"** Asia heard the deep, rumbling voice of Ddraig calling out. " **Come out, o thief in the shadows~!** "

She was unable to move due to fear paralysing her; the sound of gold shifting and something massive moving towards her got closer and she saw the clawed foot of the beast landed right next to her hiding spot. She pressed herself closer to the pillar, hoping the shadows would hide her from the dragon's sight.

 **"I can smell you…"** the dragon growled. **"…I can feel your breath on my scales."** Ddraig spoke again, his head turning at Asia's way. **"…I may not be able to see you,** _ **yet**_ **, Thief, but I know you are here. I can sense your heartbeat quickening in fear!"**

The dragon's growl grew louder as the beast's patience was running thin by seconds. Asia then gathered her courage and stepped into the light, showing herself to the Red Dragon – whom in return, turned his head and smiled evilly at the maiden.

 **"Ah… There you are, Thief in the Shadows…"** the dragon hissed, eyes narrowing at the petite frame. **"…Come to steal from my horde, have you?"**

Asia shook her head "…No, I haven't, mighty Ddraig..." she managed to speak out.

Ddraig moved his head so it was right in front of her, his glowing eyes was peering at the girl's emerald orbs. **"…Then why did you come here, little girl?"**

Asia felt tears on her cheeks as she almost choked out. "…Kuoh Town sent me as sacrifice, Mighty Ddraig..."

Few moments passed as Ddraig looked at her before shaking his head, letting out a growl-ish huff. **"…Then they must be truly foolish to think I would eat you, no better than the devils that used to roam these halls before I took it away from them."**

Asia then blinked her eyes, her expression was stunned at the dragon's reply. "So… you are not going to eat me?"

The Crimson Dragon glanced at her to see hope started growing upon her face. The beast then contemplated if he wanted to see the hope on her expression shattered, to see how she would react in the face of death, to see if he could revel in her terror and despair.

However, not long after, the dragon found himself nodding. **"…Correct, but you'll be staying with me from now on, might as well making yourself useful."** The dragon finished with a small grin on his lipless maws.

Asia stared at the towering dragon for few seconds, and eventually nodded with uncertain expression on her face. The end result was far from ideal, but on the other hand, she was too relieved to care, as she still would live to see another day – as short as it might be, despite being stuck with the creature.


	3. Chapter 2

Several hours had passed in relative peace, or at least as peaceful as they could be. Asia sat on a golden chair – one of the dragon's treasures, a full-length mirror was before her as she looked at the dresses she had picked out. Ddraig had gone out to find something to eat for them both, and left her alone in his mountain.

The cavern where Asia stayed with Ddraig had been re-organized, per Asia's request. Several mountains of treasure had been relocated to make some space for Asia to arrange some furniture (household treasures) to accommodate her stay. There was the golden chair and mirror - which she was currently using, what appeared to be an ornate wardrobe for Asia to put whatever belonging she had with her person, which also contained the fairest dresses, outfits and more expensive-looking household tools that Ddraig had pillaged in the past.

As for her sleeping quarter, Asia would have to settle on a piece of cloth until Ddraig and her come up with something else.

Of course, she had come to terms with being forever stuck with the red dragon, mostly because she was his 'princess' in a sense. Asia finally decided on the dress and changed into it, the floor length blue gown clung to her body. She smiled and did a small twirl before hearing the sound of the massive Dragon's return. She looked up, Ddraig had a bag on one horn and a cow in his jaws.

" **…** ** _What_?**" The dragon asked when he found the little girl starring at him.

Asia only smiled nervously and shook her head in return. "…Nothing."

Ddraig nodded, and with a flick of his head, the bag flew off his horn and landed next to Asia. She quickly picked it up and opened it, finding food inside.

" **You are welcome by the way**." The dragon grunted without waiting for any gratitude in the first place, before moving a short distance away, even though Asia could still see him, to eat his hunt.

The Nun was embarrassed – mostly at herself since she forgot the most basic of courtesy, saying thanks. She sat back down on her chair and pulled out a loaf of bread, tearing a small chunk off of it and started eating. Her thoughts wandered to her friends Irina and Xenovia, both would probably try to rescue her when they heard of what had happened to her. Taking another bite out of the chunk of bread, the blonde haired girl looked over at the massive Dragon on a cleared space before spewing what appeared as green fire at the cow, cooking it.

The emerald green flames died down and the cooked beef smoked a little as Ddraig let it cool down before tearing a leg off. Asia watched in amazement before looking at the bag and finding a vessel that carried water. She took it out and took a gulp, fresh cold water washed her palate. Asia then kept eating in silence as Ddraig was louder with his food, showing lack of table manners, but she didn't really mind it.

Once she was done eating, Asia put the bag in front of the mirror before picking up her hairbrush (which was also made of gold but was light in her hand, seriously though, who would make a hairbrush out of gold?). As she was brushing her blonde locks, Ddraig startled her when he suddenly spoke up with her head right next to her. Asia was surprised at how such a massive dragon moved without her noticing - she hadn't even heard him move!

" **That dress looks very flattering on you, it complements your eyes** " the dragon commented with a look of approval.

Asia blushed a little, but replied, "Then… I should try more of the dresses."

Ddraig huffed while nodding. " **Indeed you should, it would be better than sleeping all the time as well** " The Dragon said before pausing.

Asia blinked at the sudden paused before she looked at her captor, waiting for him to continue.

" **You have something that makes me wonder...Why are you different from other women?** " The scaled creature asked softly, his voice was a mere rumble, as he craned his head closer at Asia, his golden orbs scrutinizing Asia's form.

Asia instinctively leaned back, but she managed to keep her feet from taking a step back. She didn't really know, but people always told her that she was different – she could never figure out why.

"I… don't have an answer for you..." Asia finally said, looking down with confusion and bitterness marring her face. Ddraig inclined his head before laying down on the gold to make himself more comfortable. Feeling that the girl has become reluctant to go along further with the conversation, the dragon decided to call it a day.

" **I would suggest that you climb on my head to sleep if you don't want to sleep on the hard gold and rock.** " Ddraig beckoned.

Asia blinked twice at the dragon's words. She thought that she would be sleeping on the floor, with a mere piece of cloth serving as her bed, but a dragon offering his head for her to sleep on?

"Um… Someone of your stature doesn't need to do that for me! I don't want to intrude you… I am fine sleeping on the floor." Asia replied bashfully.

Ddraig only narrowed his eyes at the flustered girl. He understood her reasoning, but he found himself wondering as well. Why would he, the Great Red Dragon Emperor, offering his hide to accommodate a mere human woman, after only knowing her within a span of a day?

He wanted to comply with the girl, but every time he looked upon her – her radiant, long golden hair; her wide, emerald green eyes that screamed innocence; her form – while nowhere nearly as voluptuous as other women he had witnessed in the past, still warranted attention of most men; and most importantly, her timid behavior, yet she still spoke politely while met his own eyes with hers without fear… It only made Ddraig more curious, and wanting her for himself even more.

" **What I want to do and offer to you is not of your concern, little girl…** " Ddraig growled out. " **…Now climb up, or suffer the consequences of denying my good will.** "

Asia swallowed a small lump before she nodded and put down the hairbrush. She made her way over to Ddraig and climbed on top of his head, finally stopping right above his eyes. She was almost immediately hit by a wave of tiredness and curled up, falling asleep quickly. The scales where she laid on was hard, but she found the shape and texture of the dragon's head were accommodating her frame enough, allowing her to relax without hurting her bones and joints. But most importantly, it was the warmth exuding from the dragon's head that allowed her to fall to Morpheus' embrace.

As the night went on, Ddraig couldn't fall asleep for hours after, still intrigued by the mystery of his prisoner.


	4. Chapter 3

Several weeks had passed in relative peace. Asia had grown used to the daily routine of living with the crimson terror of the sky.

Ddraig had been (surprisingly) a gentleman, and would usually keep to himself when he was in a towering rage, keeping Asia out of harms way. While Asia was grateful to the dragon for his hospitality, she was beginning to miss her friends. She would usually send Irina and Xenovia a letter once a month and it was getting near that time to do so again.

The Hunter Hawk mail system was invented and developed during the times of war and chaos. People used to rely on pigeons to help them sending letters to far distance, but they soon found that pigeons sometimes were too weak to weather the force of wilderness. The hawk on the other hand, had been proven to be more durable when they flew across the world. Thus while the pigeons were still commonly used among the crowds, the Hunter Hawks were more commonly used by nobles, soldiers, and upper-class societies when they were required to send letters faster through the harsh wild land.

It was only today when a letter carried by a Hunter Hawk was dropped at the finely crafted oak wood table that Asia was sitting at. The hawk itself landed on the tables bird stand, clearly told to wait for a response. Asia picked up the letter and looked at the bird with some excitement.

"You are lucky that Ddraig is out of the mountain, or he might have burnt you with his fire." Asia told the hawk, petting it on the head – which made the bird closed its eyes in content, before focusing on her letter.

The letter had been addressed to her, by her full name, and it was written in Irina's handwriting.

"Irina wrote to me!" Asia said happily, carefully opening the letter and taking the paper out.

 _Hey Asia,_

 _Sorry about not writing sooner, but Xenovia and I were accepted into the Knight of the Crimson Tide, and we totally forgot. I guess since you already know about them, I won't really explain much, only the differences. First is that the leader is Rias Gremory, one of the Devils that used to live in the Crimson Mountain, crazy huh? Well, she's really great and we like her, some of the male knights do get a bit forward with her, but she keeps saying "Sorry, but the one I love is still out there, because he said he would wait for me."_

 _Anyway, Me and Xenovia are about to go on a quest with Commander Rias to see if we can negotiate with Ddraig about co-existing in the Crimson Mountain. That's what Bessor is for, the Hunter Hawk will be the only way we can communicate with you. We hope to see you soon!_

 _Irina and Xenovia_

Asia reread the letter twice to make sure she read it correctly, before looking at Bessor – the hunter hawk before her. Ddraig was not going to be happy and would probably kill everyone in the quest before they could even speak! Asia grabbed a piece of paper and a quill before writing down her reply.

 _To Irina and Xenovia_

 _I got your letter and I'm very happy to know your both doing great. However, I have something to tell you. The people of Kuoh Town sent me as a sacrifice for Ddraig and I'm now living as a prisoner of sorts with him. Well, not really a prisoner, more like a princess being guarded by a dragon. Anyway, please don't try to do anything rash, Ddraig is powerful and will not like the idea of anyone trying to retake his mountain (He has made it very clear that HE rules the mountain and the surrounding lands)_

 _If you could, please tell me who is in the quest with you, I might be able to keep Ddraig from incinerating you the moment you knock on the front door but I don't know..._

 _Please write swiftly,_

 _Asia_

Asia rolled up the paper after the ink dried and tied it to Bessor, who looked ready to go.

"Please fly as fast as you can to Irina and Xenovia, it is of the greatest importance, okay?" Bessor made a small caw and a sharp nodding motion in understanding, before taking flight, his retreating form making Asia felt a bit lonely again.

Asia fretted for hours after, but to her surprise, Bessor was back with another letter, which she took and read.

 _Asia,_

 _If you are telling the truth, and we know you wouldn't lie to us, then we won't do anything rash. Commander also read the letter and has written her own letter to you about your questions. Please be safe!_

 _Irina and Xenovia_

Asia sighed before smiling at Bessor, the Hawk was a lifeline. She then turned to read the other piece of paper, this one was written in regal but soft handwriting.

 _To Asia Argento,_

 _If you haven't gotten this letter, then Bessor has not reached you in time but if he has, thats good. Your friends wrote after I finished this letter to you and it was quite urgent as well. Asia, if Ddraig can be reasoned with, then it might be our only hope, as Ddraig isn't known for his belief for coexisting with anyone else. If you can help us in negotiating, I and my entire family will be in your debt._

 _The Quest member's that I hand picked are Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Yuuto, Akeno, and myself. The other quest members have been apart of the Knights of the Crimson Tide as long as I have lead the Knights, and are my most trusted out of them. We also have a Nekomata outlaw by the name of Kuroka with us as a guide, as she was alive when Ddraig took the Crimson Mountain for himself._

 _If you need anything else, just send Bessor_

 _Yours,_

 _Rias Elizabeth Gremory, Heir of Gremory Clan and Leader of the Knights of the Crimson Tide_

Asia nodded before jumping at the sound of Ddraig's voice behind her. **"** _ **What is this bird doing here?!**_ **"**

Asia quickly turned and bowed to Ddraig, terrified. "T-this is Bessor, a Hunting Hawk that brought me a letter from my friends at Kuoh."

Ddraig glared at the Hawk and Bessor returned the glare in surprisingly full favour, not terrified in the slightest.

 **"…** _ **And? Anything I should know?**_ **"**

Asia gulped before she said "…A group from the Knights of the Crimson Tide are coming to negotiate with you about coexisting in the Crimson Mountain. They're being lead by Rias Gremory..."

That's as far as she got before Ddraig's booming laughter cut her off. **"** _ **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!**_ _ **The Heir of Gremory, coming here to negotiate with me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! If she was as smart as her late brother, Sirzech Perseus Lucifer nee Gremory, she would remain as far away as possible.**_ **"**

"…What happened to Sirzech?" Asia asked timidly, looking up at Ddraig.

The Dragon grinned " _ **He stood against me, alone, the day I took the Crimson Mountain. He fought me as other fled, in the end, Sirzech was incinerated by my flames. But, he earned my respect so I'll give the Gremory Heir one chance, and nothing more.**_ **"**

Asia nodded shakily as Ddraig turned away to find a place to sleep. The nun was scared now. She turned and wrote a shaky response before tying it to Bessor, watching him take flight before she sank into a restless, haunted sleep.

And this time, Ddraig did not invite her to sleep on top of his head, and the girl found herself wanting some time and space for herself.


	5. Chapter 4

Ddraig was busy looking at the night sky, as he thought on the news that Asia had told him earlier; and as the result, he had been unable to sleep in the slightest.

He had seen Asia fell asleep, yet he couldn't – despite trying to. The crimson terror of the mountain looked at the moon before uttering a low growl and taking off, his scaled body reflecting the moonlight in a bloody glow. _So, the heir of Gremory was coming to negotiate with him to live peacefully together?_

Ddraig shook his head – the girl was foolish; he only allowed Asia to remain alive simply because he felt like it...Or at least something in his mind kept him from ending her every time he saw her. It was like something kept telling him to not kill her because she was very important to him; like a memory that tried to come to the front of his mind, but when he tried to remember, it faded to the corners of his memory once again. He flew on, his massive wings carrying his body to a place that only he knew of.

He landed, looking around the charred forest of the Mist, the charring was because of his flame – when he woke up here without any knowledge of who he truly was many years ago. He breathed in the air and stopped, something was in this - HIS location. He turned, lips bared in a viscous snarl as his chest glowed an ominous emerald green against his crimson scales – ready to fire another devastating breath of his, to find the ruins of what seemed to be a castle.

He moved towards it, his fire-breath ready to be released at any moment when something tried to pierce through his hide. Wincing in pain at whatever edge that stuck on his scales, Ddraig threw it out and roared, looking around for what attacked him. Finding nothing, he returned his gaze to the ruins and saw a figure, covering in pitch-black armor and had a sword across his back.

Eyes narrowing, Ddraig hissed in anger. **"** ** _Who are you~!?_** **"**

The dark figure laughed softly before flicking his hand and sent Ddraig flying back, the mighty dragon crashing on his back.

" ** _I am Lord Satan, o little crimson lizard of the Crimson Mountain. You will serve me, or die._** " The dark figure's voice echoed through the night.

Ddraig got up and bared his teeth, this 'Lord Satan" was nothing to his power. With a roar, Ddraig let his deadly flames cover the ruins, bathing them in emerald death. He melted the stone to liquid fire, turned the ramparts that stood into black ash and when he was finished, Ddraig smirked at the half melted ruins. The figure however remained unharmed, just floating above the melted rocks.

" ** _Impressive, Ddraig of Emerald Fire, but you will serve me eventually~_** " Satan said, as if he was speaking to a little child.

Ddraig snarled **"** ** _Like you could command me! I AM DDRAIG Y GOCH! I KILL whenever I wish and I AM STRONG! My armor is like tenfold shields, my teeth are SWORDS, my claws are SPEARS, the shock of my tail is a THUNDERBOLT, my wings are a HURRICANE, and my breath is EMERALD DEATH! I am armored above and below with crimson scales and hard gems. No blade can truly pierce me! WHAT SAY YOU, 'LORD SATAN'?! SHALL YOU DARE TRY TO 'TAME' THE LIVING FLAMES OF THE MOUNTAIN? I AM THE KING UNDER THE CRIMSON MOUNTAIN~!_** **"**

The two watched each other, neither moving a muscle after Ddraig's powerful declaration. It had turned into a battle of wills now, neither backing down in front of the other, as it would be a sign of weakness. The Crimson Dragons' chest glowed emerald green once more, Satan drew his sword in response, the blade reflecting the moonlight and emerald glow.

Ddraig struck first, leaping at his foe, jaws wide open to snap the specter in two. Satan dodged to the side and his blade slashed across Ddraigs scales, leaving a black gash on his hide. The Crimson Terror roared in pain, crashing to the side and glared at the spirit heatedly.

Getting up, Ddraig chucked a sizeable soil into his foes face, causing the spirit to turn away. Grinning, the dragon then unleashed his fire, covering Lord Satan in emerald flames, but the screams that were supposed to follow were never heard.

Cutting through the torrent of fire, Ddraig looked at the armored figure, the metal protection was oozing with steam – the shape of the armor was deformed – clearly showing that it had taken a considerable amount of damage from the sheer heat of the dragon's flame. While the armor was still fully covered his body, Ddraig could tell that the devil beneath the armor did not escape his flames unscathed.

Satan slowly stood up and looked at him before bowing his head "… ** _Perhaps_** ** _not with my current power, for I cannot tame your flaming heart. However, I will come when I am powerful enough to do so. Farewell, Ddraig of the Crimson Mountain…_** " The armored 'Lord' then chose to withdraw and vanished in a shadowy flash, leaving Ddraig hissing before blasting the ruins once again.

After letting his frustration out on the ruins, Ddraig took flight and headed back to the Crimson Mountain. For some reason, he found himself wanting to spend some more time with Asia...


	6. Chapter 5

Ddraig watched as Asia worked around the small space that she had made on her own, sorting and rearranging it until she got it right. It was interesting to see the little nun at work, her face was deep in concentration as she pushed and pulled at finely carved wooden dressers, tables and other assorted furniture before sighing in defeat and starting all over again. The crimson Dragon smiled as Asia finished pushing a table into its, supposedly, final resting place before letting out a victorious breath of air and collapsing on the cushioned bench.

"That took so long to do~!" The little Nun sighed in satisfaction, wiping some sweat off her brow.

Ddraig leaned his head closer before speaking _"_ **I have to admit, it was fun to watch you working, much more interesting that watching nothing all day and night.** _"_

Asia giggled tiredly, smiling widely at him "Of course, I'm here to make your day better~!"

It had been only a day after the conversation between the dragon and the nun regarding the incoming negotiation with the Knights of Crimson Tide, but both of them – especially Asia, were visibly in better mood. Whether their current activities were merely distractions or they truly had moved on, was still up for debate.

Ddraig grunted in agreement before looking around, while he owned everything in and out of the mountain, his most prized gem had to be Asia, no doubt about it. She was clearly more than gold, and it was better to be with her than his gold in most days now. The Dragon then pulled away, laying his head down to fall asleep when Asia asked him a question.

"Ddraig, do you have any family?"

The terror of the sky was taken aback before he answered. **"…No, I don't. I have no memories of a family, so I must not have one that I can remember to call as my own.** _ **"**_

Asia looked down dejectedly at the dragon's answer. She gave what the dragon said some thought for few moments, before she spoke up again. "In that case… I could be your family if you want~" she said that with chipper tone.

Ddraig looked at the girl with one eye – she was watching him, there was no sign of deceit or joke whatsoever, only sincerity. This girl, at very least, had considered to be a family for him, the Red Dragon Emperor.

Considering the proposal, Ddraig finally decided. **"…** **If you do, you will truly never leave this mountain forever…Your family will never see you ever again, and you will only have me to be there for you, for the rest of your life."**

Asia remained silent after he said that, Ddraig mused if she was re-considering what she had said after hearing his words.

As he was about to fall asleep again, the nun gave him her answer. "I'll do it…" her words caused Ddraig to blink his sleepiness away. "…I will still be your family."

Ddraig starred with bewilderment at Asia's answer, more so when he saw conviction with no hesitation in her eyes, as she voiced her choice. In the end, the dragon gave a slow nod in acceptance before entering the realm of sleep. With magic mysteries, he had mastered in his life-time, Ddraig had his mind casting itself out of the mountain to look at the questers that came to his mountain to make peace with him. When he finally found them, Ddraig noticed that they were all looking a bit worn down. The crimson hair of the Heir of Gremory glowed in the campfire; Ddraig studied the young woman with a critical eye.

Rias Gremory was, in Ddraig's opinion, not looking too well. Her eyes had shadows under them and her posture was not of a proud and vibrant woman, but of a tired and nearly defeated girl. Her armor had several dent marks in it, some of them looked newly created, and her sword was in her lap. Rias slowly polished the blade with a torn cloth, not even looking up as an older and much more outputting woman walked up to her. The newcomer had a pair of cat ears that gave away the woman's race immediately, a Nekomata; her revealing, traveling wear was clearly done to entice men and women around her.

Ddraig watched as the two talked before Rias sheathed her sword and gave her goodnight, heading to her tent. Ddraig kept watching for another while, but when he was about to leave, he heard the Nekomata muttered a name he dared hoped would never be heard again.

"Albion the White…"

Ddraig left and sent his mind back to the ruins; he watched them for a few minutes before leaving again, his mind shaken a little at the name of his long forgotten rival.

Albion the White, the Ice Drake of the East, the Dragon of Supremacy, among others were Albion's titles. Ddraig believed he had killed Albion in the years before he took the Crimson Mountain, leaving the white scales covered in his rival's blood.

Ddraig must have not finished him off entirely; there was always a chance he didn't kill off the Ice Drake. The Fire Drake of the West knew that Albion was the only creature that could take him on in a real fight, nothing could stand up to his might and power. Kuoh Town had tried to kill him before, with their black iron arrows cooled in the blood of the dragon killer, Samael. He had destroyed every last one of those arrows before burning the town to near dust.

* * *

 **"** _ **BURN, YOU FOUL LAKEMEN!"**_

 _Ddraig blasted apart another section of the floating city with his emerald flames, the force making the houses explode upon contact. His tail turned another house to rubble with a simple swing, his claws crushing another to dust. His rage consumed his every fibre; how dare they create a weapon that could destroy him!_

 **"** _ **THIS TOWN WILL BURN FOR EONS UNTIL NOTHING BUT DESOLATION IS LEFT~!"**_ _Ddraig roared into the night, his underbelly glowed in emerald green before something or someone screamed and made him stop._

" _NO~! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU, O' MIGHTY DDRAIG!"_

 _Ddraig stopped in his action and looked at the woman below him – a Nekomata with black ears and a younger Nekomata with white ears in her arms – sisters, most likely. The Dragon hissed and lowered his head to their level and growled._

 **"** _ **You are of this town that created these Black Arrows, why should I heed your words!?"**_ _Ddraig snarled, his eyes glowing pure hatred._

 _The Nekomata whimpered, but spoke in respect and reverence. "Mighty Ddraig, the people of the Mist realm forest told us to make these arrows; we are not at fault as we were only following orders. The people of the Mist realm are the true perpetrators of this action. They wanted you dead, so they could take the Crimson Mountain without resistance."_

 _Ddraig pondered over the Nekomata's explanation for a moment, before he lifted himself up and grunted, maybe he was too quick to rage. He studied the Nekomata for few more seconds before roaring again._

 _ **"Very well…**_ _ **I shall spare this town for now…. However, if you dare re-create those arrows, this town will be wiped off the face of the earth with no chance of returning!"**_

 _The Nekomata sisters swallowed a lump before they immediately bowed "Yes, o' Mighty Ddraig" the older one spoke._

 _Satisfied with their response, Ddraig then took off into the night, heading to the Mist Realm Forest and the people known as the Fallen._

 _They would suffer his wrath._

* * *

Ddraig smirked at the memory, he remembered the burning of those Fallen well, the leaders of that race vowed to kill him but they would never win. At least the race of the Angels remained out of the conflict and stayed that way. But Albion had been with the Angels since the beginning, so it would be logical that he was watching them. The Fallen though, despite their best efforts, would never take his home.


End file.
